fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Ostrze Duszy (FF)
Rozdział 1 ciekawy,nieźle się zapowiada. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni. Nazwa zgapiona od nazwy ostrza Helsinga. Toa Revon 15:43, gru 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorki ale jestem tu nowy i nie mam pojęcia ze ktoś posiada taką broń (Tak,tak słaba wymówka ale zawsze jakaś) - Toa Mugetsu225 No właśnie też zauważyłem podobieństwo - nielegalnie zalogowany Guurahk 18:39, gru 14, 2011 (UTC) To czy ta nazwa może zostać czy mam ją zmienić? Toa Mugetsu225 Nowy kolego, tak to się robi: Czy chcesz aby nazwa tego FFa została zmieniona? Tak Nie A jeżeli nie wiesz czy jest jakaś nazwa użyta to najzwyczajniej w świecie jest taka opcja "szukaj". Toa Revon 19:11, gru 14, 2011 (UTC) Oj tam, Bio Fan nie czepiaj się. Mi to nie przeszkadeza :)--Guurahk 06:57, gru 15, 2011 (UTC) No dobra.Czekam jeszcze dwa dni a po dwóch dniach w zależności od tego jaki będzie wynik ankiety zmienie nazwe mojego FF'u lub zostawie taką jaka jest. Toa Mugetsu225 Ta babka taka jakaś przygłupawa trochę. Na całą jape drze sie, że jest niezdarna. I to zaraz koło kogoś obozowiska. Gdzie na 100% jest jakiś strażnik. Hiosh 16:34, gru 15, 2011 (UTC) No cóż jakoś musiałem zwrócić na nią uwage Mugetsu a nic innego do głowy mi nie przychodziło :P Toa Mugetsu225 Odnosze wrażenie że wynik ankiety już się nie zmieni więc w takim razie nazwa Ostrze Duszy zostaje. Toa Mugetsu225 Szkarłatny ślad cienia...ciekawy pomysł,ja tego nigdy nie potrafiłem...nazwać. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni. Getsuga Tenshou! Doczytałem do walki z mackami (głupi tentackl) i powiem tyle. Jedzie mnie to Wybielaczem. Scyzoryk na plecach, wielkie potwory typu "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" rozwiewające sie w cień. Jeszcze ten moment z pokonaną Centią. Ichigo! Zaraz znajdzie sie ruda i sie zakocha. Dude... Hiosh 21:57, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Fakt troche wybielaczem tu jedzie.Getsuge Tenshou..no tak atak wygląda identycznie tylko troche mniejszy.Żadna ruda się nie znajdzie więc o to się nie martw.Hm..nie przypuszczałem ze ktoś tu kiedyś oglądał (o)bleacha Toa Mugetsu225 Jestem mangozjebem! Niemożliwe by było, żebym nie widział Bleacha. A Naruto to jedno wielkie zerżnięcie z DB. L rządzi. --Hiosh 12:54, gru 18, 2011 (UTC) Mangę to raczej można czytać,chodzi ci raczej o anime. Bleach...nie widziałem,Naruto jednak tak,kiedyś.Dragon Ball nigdy nie widziałem. Opowiadanie niezłe,muszę przyznać. Tytuły...wszyscy wymyślają lepsze ode mnie... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni. Jak wpisałem "gras der" w tłumaczu Ggl niemiecki->polski, to mi wyskoczyło "trawie". Poza tym, jak spoglądam na tytuły poszczególnych rozdziałów... Dzień w którym zostałem shiningami. Praca shiningami. Z marzeniem nie kojażę. Z przyjacielem też. Wspomnienia deszcu tu tytuł jednej z kinówek Bleacha. MOAR ZONK! Hiosh 14:10, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Marzenie to tytuł wymyślony przeze mnie, wymyśliłem to bo Virtus miał być pierwotnie moim Self'em ale zdecydowałem się zrobić z niego przyjaciela Mugetsu.Z przyjacielem podobnie ale nie miał być ważną postacią.A co do wspomnienia to nie chce spoilerować więc zaczekaj a dowiesz się o co z tym chodzi.A Grasder to wziąłem od angielskiego słowa grass co po polsku znaczy trawa Toa Mugetsu225 A i bym był zapomniał.Nie mam nic przeciwko ze dodałeś się do autorów.Powinienem ci raczej podziękować za korektę Toa Mugetsu225 Zwyczajny Matoran raczej nie odważyłby sie powiedzieć do Turagi po imieniu. Boxxy is back! 15:35, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Tylko tak się składa, że Virtus to Matoranin nadzwyczajny. Toa Mugetsu225 Brawo. Jestem z Ciebie dumny. Teraz poprawiam jedynie stylistykę. Boxxy is back! 21:11, sty 31, 2012 (UTC) Równie dobrze mogliby zostać na Servion i poprosić o pomoc Toa z Keron. Boxxy is back! 12:27, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Co kurwa ? <.< Jak możesz to usunąć ? Just Do It 11:29, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) A no mogę.Postanowiłem całkowicie zmienić story Muge.CaptainObvious 12:18, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) : Na tym poziomie historii ? <.< Just Do It 12:21, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) :Tak.CaptainObvious 12:25, lip 16, 2012 (UTC)